


'Yay we survived a moon invasion/ you're dad's old school friend who was presumed dead for the past ten years is actually alive party!'

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Max gets invited to the 'yay we survived a moon invasion/ you're dad's old school friend who was presumed dead for the past ten years is actually alive' party at McDuck manor where he runs into three old friends.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	'Yay we survived a moon invasion/ you're dad's old school friend who was presumed dead for the past ten years is actually alive party!'

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching the Goofy movies and now I have some inspiration. First time writing for this fandom so I hope you guys enjoy it! I might write some more of these. Xxxxxxxx

Max stared up at the large oak doors of McDuck manor, having been invited to the yay we survived a moon invasion/ you're dad's old school friend who was presumed dead for the past ten years is actually alive party. Why it was at McDuck manor he wasn't exactly sure. But his Dad didn't seemed daunted by being on the rickest duck in the world's doorstep, it was alsomst as if he had been here before. 

An old duck let them in after knocking on the door. Her grandmotherly appearance contrasted with the gleam in her eyes that stated that if need be she would kill them and frame themself for their own murder. Inside was packed. Max spotted two ducks who looked suspiciously like two Greek gods he studied in history, a weird guy dressed in purple who was proclaiming to anyone who would listen that he was the terror that flaps in the night and even a few of the aliens that had just tried to invade them which didn't help put Max at ease. His Dad went to hang out with Uncle Donald, Mickey and Minnie Mouse and a female duck with a pilot's hat over her bob of white feathers that looked vaguely familiar. So he tried to find the triplets. They weren't hard to find as wherever they went trouble were sure to follow. He waited until the screaming chicken with the glasses ran past before lifting up the cloth of the snack table. 

"How's it hanging my little dudes?" 

"Max!" The triplets cried jumping out from under the table so they could give him a hug. They reached up his waist now. Had they really grown that much in three years? 

It wasn't until they let go that he spotted the little girl with them. 

"Hi, I'm Webby!" She cried. 

"Hey, I'm-" 

"Max Goof, son of Goofy Goof childhood best friend of Donald Duck!" 

"... yeah." Max said unsure what to make of the girl who was staring at him like museum exhibit. 

"She's really into our family history." Huey explained as though that explained anything. 

"That's ...cool. Speaking of cool how do you guys know Scrooge McDuck?" 

"He's our Great Uncle." 

"Nice." He said, knowing there was a story behind why they had grown up on a leaky houseboat whilst their uncle worked three jobs when they were related McDuck that wasn't any of his business. "Hey have you guys checked out the chocolate fountain yet?" 

Max chuckled as their eyes widened to astronomical proportions before racing off to eat as much chocolate as they could. Although there was somthing off about their enthusiasm. It could have been because they had nearly been invaded by aleins but he couldn't help but think that there somthing more to it. 

After a few hours of forced mingling and party games that the kids were old enough to win without him going easy on them anymore, the party started to cool down with some of the guests heading home. Max was sat on the couch in the living room away from everyone else as he played a new video game with the triplets. 

"So you're Mom seems pretty cool." He said nonchalantly. 

"She's the coolest!" Dewey piped up. "She's the best adventurer ever!" 

"Yeah she sure sounds like it. She was telling me how she survived for ten years on the moon." Which between his encounter with bigfoot when he was a teenager and the alien invasion they just survived was somehow not the weird thing to happen in Max's life. "Although I know if my Mom came back from the dead, I'd be a little freaked out." 

He passed the game whilst the triplets shared looks between them. As usual, Huey was the first to speak. 

"It's not that we're not happy that she's back. Of course we are. We've wanted her back as soon as we were old enough to understand that she was gone. But-"

"We survived until now without her and we would have survived without her if she had never come home, you know?" Louie finished, his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

Max nodded because yeah he really did. 

"And that's ok." He told them. "Just because you don't need her doesn't mean you don't want her. Or course you do, she's your Mom. And just because you don't need her, doesn't mean she can't need you. I heard the way she talked about you when she was stuck on the moon. She loves you guys more than anything else in the universe. And I know it's not the same but my Dad just got a new girlfriend." He ignored the cries of ew gross. "She's a librarian so she always knows what books I need for college. After it just being me and my Dad for so long, I'm still getting used to her being around but I'm glad she is. She's a great person and she makes my Dad happy. My Dad says that every family her their own version of normal. We're just working out what that new version of normal is to us." 

Max felt a buzz in his pocket. He got out his phone to see that he had a new message from his Dad.

"Hey little dudes, my Dad says we're going now so- oof" 

He was cut off by the force of three not so little anymore ducklings barreling into him. They clung to him, burying their faces into his hoodie. Max held them close. None of them should have had to go through this but at least they were in it together. 

"Thank you." They whispered against his hoodie. When they let go, Max didn't react to the tears in their eyes. 

"We're sorry your mom can't come back too." Huey told him. 

Not trusting himself to speak, Max smiled which said more than any words ever could. 

He found his Dad waiting for him outside the room with a proud look on his face. 

"Let's go home son."


End file.
